In The Shadows
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Sam se muda a Paris, haciendo nuevas y malas amistades... en unos meses ella regresa a Amity Park, no exactamente a ver a sus amigos, sino a robar un costoso rubi, tendra que luchar contra sus sentimientos y contra el amor de su vida... SUSPENDIDA
1. Un triste adios

**In The Shadows

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Un triste adiós

* * *

**

Después de ser haberme mudado de Amity Park, nada volvió a ser igual, lo que más me dolió fue haber dejado a Danny y eso me dejo en una terrible depresión, cuando llegamos a Paris, me encerré en mi nuevo cuarto y llore hasta que del cansancio me quede completamente dormida, y soñé con el día que mis padres me dijeron ke nos íbamos

**Flash Back**

-Sammy cariño, necesitamos hablar contigo…- dijo su madre con un tierna y reconfortante sonrisa

-Si otra vez, es sobre tus vestidos, no me hagan perder el tiempo…-

-No, Sammy, tu papa, tiene que decirte algo muy importante… tranquila-

-Que pasa papa?- pregunto Sam mirando con confusión las tristes caras de sus padres

-Pequeña, me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo en… Paris… y nos vamos en 3 dias…-

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- solo se escucho el grito reclamante de la gotica –Pero… pero… no nos podemos ir… mi escuela! Mis amigos…! Aquí esta mi vida!!!!-

-Lo sabemos, pero tambien sabemos que alla conoceras mas amigos y te aseguro todo sera mejor…-

-No quiero mama!!! No es juto!!!!!!!!!!!- grito y al instante subio corriendo las escaleras, y se encerró en su cuarto llorando…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y entre sueños derramo algunas lagrimas recordando la palida cara de Danny cuando le dijo la noticia

**Flash Back**

-Chicos… les pedi que vinieran, por que tengo algo muy importante que decirles…-

-Y que es Sam…?- pregunto Danny

-Sácanos de la intriga!- reclamo Tucker –Ya tenemos 15 minutos dandole vueltas a lo mismo…-

-Mañana… me voy… a…a…

-A donde!- grito Tucker desesperado

-a Paris…!!!- Grito Sam enfadada –No podrías ser un poco mas paciente…- Sam miro a Danny, este estaba pálido como una hoja de papel…irse? Por que abría de irse… justo cuando estaba pensando decirle lo que sentía

-Por que?- fue lo único que Danny pudo susurrar

-Mi padre, consiguió un trabajo allá y piensan que, estaría bien que nos fuéramos… saben lo que mis padres piensan de ustedes, aunque yo no lo crea…- Danny la abrazo de golpe, Sam se sorprendió un poco, entonces reacciono, cerro los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo, derramando algunas lagrimas

-No quiero que te vallas- le susurro Danny al oído

-Yo no quiero irme…- respondió entre sollozos mientras se aferraba mas a su amigo…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Se despertó, se levanto de su cama, pues así había sido desde que llego, tener esos sueños para después no poder dormir destrozándose así misma recordando a Danny y a Tucker, pero mas a Danny, abrió un cajón y saco una foto de Danny y ella llorando, sus padres se la tomaron el día que se dirigieron rumbo a Paris… y tubo su ultimo recuerdo de la noche

**Flash Back**

-Sam… querida, el jet esta listo, tenemos que irnos…-

-Pero… Danny todavía no llega…-

-Ese chiquillo no vendrá pequeña…- respondió su padre –Abordemos…-

-No! Danny vendrá… yo se que vendrá- entonces vio a su tierno amigo de catorce años quien se acercaba corriendo con una caja en las manos…

-Danny!!!- grito ella y comenzó a correr hacia el, se estrecharon en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo

-No pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi verdad?-

-Nunca- respondió ella aforrándose a el, negándose a irse –Y Tucker?-

-No pudo venir… pero te mando esta carta y estos chocolates…-

-Dile que muchas gracias, que nos pondremos en contacto por Internet…-

-Yo se lo dire…- se miraron por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos…

-Sammy… vamonos…- la llamo su madre

-Bueno…- empezó a llorar… -Nos veremos Danny…- le dio un ultimo abrazo, y dio media vuelta hacia el jet

-Sam… espera…- esta se paro en seco y lo volteo a ver

-Que pasa?- pregunto limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas, entonces Danny comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo

-Te compre esto…- Danny le mostró un relicario de oro, los ojos de Sam comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo de lagrimas mientras se lanzaba sobre el… tomo el relicario y lo abrió, tenia una foto de Danny, Tucker y Sam y otra donde solo estaban ellos dos, tomo la pieza en forma de corazón, apretándola fuertemente en su mano, mientras un rió comenzaba a salir de sus ojos…

-Te lo puedo poner?- pregunto Danny con una tierna sonrisa en los labios donde demostraba toda su inocencia, Sam solo asintió, Danny se acerco tomo el relicario y rodeo a Sam con sus brazos provocando el sonrojo de esta, después de habérselo puesto, la abrazo, y sin perder un segundo mas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Sam sorprendida, cerro los ojos… y segundos después se separo de el

-Adiós Danny, te extrañare… y recuerda, nunca estamos lejos el uno del otro, tan solo separados-

-Y yo a ti…- entonces Sam abordo el jet, y desde arriba de este miro como Danny comenzaba a llorar, algo que ella nunca había visto en el…

**Fin Flash Back **

Saco su pequeño relicario que guardaba en una especie de caja fuerte, pero pequeña…

-Mañana entro a la escuela… y tu no estarás ahí…-

* * *

POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA ES MI PRIMER FAN FICT DE DANNY POR FA DEJER REWIES, SE LOS PIDO… Y DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEERLA 


	2. Nuevas Amigas

_**In the shadows**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Nuevas Amigas**_

* * *

Camine por los pasillos de esa sombría y gran escuela, esperando ver a alguien, algo ke nunca paso, hasta que llegue a la dirección, una señorita de unos cuantos 20 años me miro con indiferencia, mientras me hizo una seña para que me acercara, yo obedecí 

-Que necesitas?- me pregunto mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina de su revista de la farándula

-Soy nueva-

-Sigue por el pasillo, hay unas escaleras, segundo piso, tercer salón… eres Samantha Manson? No?- solo asentí –Pues ahí dirígete…- eso hice, cuando llegue al segundo piso note que los chicos me miraban con indiferencia, la mayoría vestidos góticamente como yo, eso me agrado, entre al salón que la joven me había indicado, todos me miraron de reojo e indiferencia, solo suspire, la profesora me asigno un lugar al final de la fila, y mire a un chico que estaba junto a mi puesto, podría jurar que era Danny, pero tenia ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, me senté y este nisiquiera pareció notar mi presencia, pero sentí algo muy extraño al estar junto a el, después de transcurridas algunas clases, llego el tan esperado receso, simplemente me encamine a la cafetería, la cual tenia un menú vegetariano! Ese lugar no estaba tan mal como pensaba… me avance a la ultima mesa y me senté a comer, en ese instante dos chicas se acercaron y se sentaron conmigo

-Hola, tu eres Sam… verdad?- pregunto una de las chicas, cabellos negros azabache y ojos color esmeralda

-Si… Emh… soy nueva…- respondió la oji-violeta

-Bienvenida… mi nombre es Yazmín- le dijo la de alado, cabellos de fuego ojos del mismo tono carmín, con una sonrisa que detonaba cierto cinismo al que la viera

-El mio es Denisse- sonrió la otra, tenia una mirada tierna, que daba confianza

-Y cuanto tiempo tienen aquí?- pregunto Sam

-Pues…- Denisse miro a Yazmín –Yo tengo dos años aquí… pero Yazmín…-

-Tengo diez años aquí…- respondió la otra de manera fria e indiferente… -Mis padres me arrumbaron aquí cuando les comencé a estorbar… ósea desde que nací, casi, casi…- se levanto de la mesa –Nos vemos en clase, no tardan en tocar…- y se fue

-Ella es así…- comento Denisse –A sufrido mucho, sus padres la dejaron aquí apenas a los cuatro años y desde entonces no los ha visto, a menos que salgan entrevistados en una revista o tengan una video llamada con ella, nunca se han dignado a venir, aunque ella tiene las esperanza, de que un día, vengan por ella y se la lleven para siempre…-

-Pobre… no me imagino a mi en su situación… si casi no veo a mis padres…-

-Pero… no le digas que te lo dije… me mataría… y por que viniste aquí?-

-Mi padre consiguió un trabajo aquí en Paris, y nos mudamos para acá…- dijo con tono de tristeza

-No querías venir, verdad?- Sam negó con la cabeza –Por que?-

-Por que deje a alguien muy especial para mi, allá…-

-Oh, ya veo…- en eso tocaron –Entremos…- se levantaron y entraron al salón, el día transcurrió sin nada relevante mientras Sam contaba los segundos para que terminara la clase

-Tranquila, es la última clase- le dijo el chico rubio –Siento no haberte hablado, no soy muy sociable, mi nombre es Damián-

-El mio es Sam- en eso tocaron y la gótica dio un largo suspiro –Por fin- susurro

-Cual era tu prisa?- pregunto el rubio mientras salían del aula

-Quede de platicar en línea con unos amigos-

-Los extrañas mucho verdad?-

-Si, no es lo mismo estar aquí…- dijo triste

-No te pongas triste, aquí tendrás mas amigos…-

-Eso espero…-

Sam llego lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, prendió su laptop y se conecto… Danny estaba en línea…

Danny: Hola Sam, que tal Paris?

Sam: Es un lugar lindo, pero prefiero a Amity Park

Danny: Jaja, y la escuela?

Sam: Genial, la mayoría de los chicos son goticos y hay personas interesantes

Danny: Que bueno, ojala tengas muchos amigos, pero nunca te olvides de nosotros

Sam: Nunca

* * *

_**Siento la tardanza y ke el cap sea corto, nos vemos, gracias por los rewies… voy a tratar ser mas rapida… n.n**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	3. Malas influencias

_**In the Shadows**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Malas influencias**_

* * *

Danny: Que bueno, ojala tengas muchos amigos, pero nunca te olvides de nosotros

Sam: Nunca

Esas palabras, fueron solo eso, palabras sin sentido, que no tome en cuenta y no tarde en olvidar…

Paso un mes, conseguí muchos amigo, digamos que era la "Paulina" de la escuela, solo que yo no era superficial, iba a reuniones y comidas con mis nuevos amigos y tenia una relación estrecha con Denisse y Yazmín, aunque no las frecuentaba tanto como a otros chicos, ellas tenían algo muy raro, de hecho, me habían platicado que salían solo de noche con sus amigos, los cuales eran elegidos entre miles, por que no se juntaban con cualquier persona, también deje de leer mis cartas y correos de Danny, ya no contestaba sus llamadas por no dejar a mis nuevos amigos colgados, de hecho, ya me estaba olvidando de el, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, pero al menos así ya no sufriría tanto… a veces salía a solas con Damián, al cine o a tomar un helado de un momento a otro comencé a sentir cosas extrañas, parecidas a las que sentía con Danny, no me preocupe mucho, eran cosas pasajeras o al menos eso esperaba… Damián me comento que el salía por las noches con las chicas y un día, los tres me invitaron a ir… yo rápidamente dije que si… pero de hecho… no sabia en que me metía…

Esa noche…

-Sammy! Querida llegaron tus amigos…- Sam bajo mirando con recelo a su madre

-Es Sam, mama, nos vemos…-

-A que hora llegas mi amor?- Sam no escucho la pregunta pues ya habia salido de la casa

-Hola chicos…-

-Ke tal Sam… lista para irnos?- pregunto

-Claro… pero a donde vamos?-

-Con unos amigos…- sonrió Damián, mientras les indicaba subir al auto, estas asintieron y se fueron, minutos después llegaron a un lugar donde habían muchos chavos

-Bienvenida… a nuestro mundo- sonrió sarcásticamente Yazmín

-Que es todo esto?- pregunto Sam, mirando los autos

-Nunca has ido a un arrancon?- ella negó con la cabeza –De lo que te has perdido…- sonrió Denisse

-En seguida vengo… voy a inscribirme para la primera carrera…-

-Pero… esto no es ilegal?- cuestiono Sam

-Y a quien le importa Samantha?- Yazmín se fue… pero antes le susurro algo a Damián…-Te dije que no debimos traerla…- y se fue

-Oh Sam! Pero hacer cosas malas es divertido…- dijo Denisse

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Sam… es mas… correrás con Yazmín…-

-QUE!!!! Yo nunca!-

-Es muy divertido, y sube la adrenalina…-

-No importa… yo no correré… -

-Claro ke lo harás…- dijo Yazmín acercándose –No importa si te tengo que atar al coche, pero iras conmigo… somos amigas… no?- Sam la miro por algunos minutos y después asintió

-Esta bien, lo haré…- pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que unos tipos se acercaron a Yazmín

-Sam… vamos…- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a un auto rojo –Súbete!- la chica arranco el coche, poniéndose en la posición adecuada, mientras un chavo en otro coche hacia lo mismo… una mujer se puso frente a los autos mientras contaba en retroceso

-3, 2, 1, fuera!!!- los autos salieron disparados a toda velocidad, mientras Yazmín sonría al ver el miedo en la cara de su acompañante, Sam respiraba agitadamente, mientras se calmaba, era realmente excitante hacer eso… cerro los ojos mientras sentía como el auto frenaba voraz mente para después dar vuelta y acelerar de nuevo… pasaron apenas algunos minutos cuando Yazmín le dijo

-Abre los ojos, cobarde…- Sam obedeció y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras la otra chica bajaba del auto

-Gane… quiero mi dinero…- la gótica se quedo dentro del auto escuchando la pelea –Como que no hubo apuestas?!!! No se como diablos le vas a hacer pero yo quiero mi dinero…- dijo enojada mientras sujetaba a un chico del cuello –Entendido?- este asintió y ella lo dejo caer

-No crees que deberías tranquilizarte?- dijo una voz molesta … Sam se asomo por la ventana del auto para encontrarse con un chico parecido a Damián, rubio, ojos esmeraldas, mirada penetrante y un arete negro…

-Freddy…- susurro Yazmín

-El no tiene la culpa… además no siempre se gana… piensalo… de que sirven las apuestas… si todos saben que siempre ganas…-

-No me importa, yo corro por dinero, no por diversión-

-Pues ese es tu problema…- contesto el chico indiferente –Y dile a la niña esa que salga del auto…- Sam salio por si sola mirando al chico con su mirada violeta –Quien eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Sam Manson… quien eres tu?- el chico la miro de reojo a la oji-violeta se veía muy bien traía una minifalda de mezclilla negra con sus tradicionales botas una blusa morada con detalles negros con una chaqueta de piel

-Mi nombre, no te lo puedo decir, pero todos me dicen Chester… o Freddy, un gusto conocerte Sam… nunca te había visto por aquí…-

-Es la primeras vez que viene…- bufo Denisse –Creo que nisiquiera sabia que esto existid…-

-Pues bienvenida a mi… bueno a nuestro mundo…- sonrio el chico, en eso sonaron sirenas

-La policia!!!!!!!!- gritaron varios chicos mientras comenzaban a correr…

-Nos veremos luego… Sam…- dijo el rubio alejándose

-Sam! Reacciona! Vamonos!- grito Yazmín jalándola del brazo y comenzaron a correr…

-Por que se esconden?- pregunto la gotica

-Tu misma lo dijiste… las carreras son ilegales…- sonrió Damian

-Entonces por que participan?-

-Por que nos gusta Sammy… si quieres te llevamos con tu mami y tu osito- dijo sarcásticamente Yazmin mientras seguian corriendo…

-Apurense luego pelean!- grito Denisse corriendo hasta un residencial

-No nos van a dejar pasar…- recrimino Yazmin

-Claro que si…- dijo Sam sacando una tarjeta, cuando llegaron a la caseta la oji-violeta la entrego y pasaron, logrando perder a la policia

-A… es que se me olvidaba, que la niña rica puede entrar hasta al palacio de Inglaterra-

-Ya callate Yaz… ella salvo tu pellejo…-

-Mmmj!- gruño la chica –Shut up Dami!- llegaron hasta la casa de Sam –Muy bien princesita… aquí te dejamos…-

-Si… salimos mañana?- pregunto con una sonrisa Denisse

-Claro…- asintio Sam

-Mañana a las 10 de la mañana pasamos por ti…-

-Acaso no me dijieron que no salian por las tardes…-

-Es una ocasión unica asi que ni te emociones-

-Esta bien Yazmin… nos vemos mañana…-

-Bye Sam…- se fueron corriendo mientras que comenzaba a lloviznar

* * *

Grax por los rewies

y sorry por la tardanza

nos vemos

jeje


	4. Amity Park?

_**In the shadows**_

_**Capitulo 4: Amity Park?**_

Sam se levanto muy temprano para salir con sus amigos, eran las 9:50 am. No faltaba mucho para que ellos llegaran…

-Sam, cariño… hoy no tenias escuela?- pregunto bostezando

-Emh… no mama, no habia escuela…- sonrio nerviosamente

-A donde vas?-

-Voy a salir con los chicos-

-SAMMMMMMM!!!- se escucho

-Ya llegaron… nos vemos mama…- salio corriendo de la casa, afuera se encontraban Damian en el coche tratando de desperta a Denisse que venia dormida y Yazmin con una cara de pocos amigos a un lado del auto…

-Apurate! Que tenemos prisa…- Sam salto al auto mientras Yazmin se subia y arrancaba

-A donde vamos hoy?-

-A la tienda de Don Steve…-

-Y por que ahí?-

-Por que el pobre viejo esta tan sordo y ciego, que no sabe cuando alguien entra o sale de la tienda…- sonrio Damian

-Y eso que?- pregunto la gotica incredula

-Es el lugar perfecto para robar- sonrio Yazmin

-Robar?-

-Si Sam… robar…- después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Yazmin se estaciono frente a un local mal hechizo y en un barrio no mucho mejor, bajaron del auto y entraron a la tienda, donde un anciano de quien sabe cuantos años acomodaba unas latas en el estante

-Hola Don Steve…- susurro Denisse pasando frente a el, el viejo ni cuenta se dio, Yazmin, Damian y Denisse comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos tomando cosas con tal libertad indescriptible

-Vamos Sam! No hay nada que te interese?- le sonrió Damian… Sam se acerco a un estante de revistas y tomo algunas –Asi esta mejor…-

-_Desde hace unos dias en Amity Park, hubo otro ataque fantasma…- _Sam camino hacia el televisor para escuchar mejor –_Pero como simpre nuestro defensor Danny Phantom, nos salvo…-_ comenzaron a aparecer fotos de Danny luchando con Skullker, Yazmín se acerco a la oji-violeta con una bolsa de frituras en la mano

-Quien es ese?-

-El… es Danny… Danny Fentom…-

-Yo pensé que era Phantom…- interrumpió Denisse saliendo por un lado del estante

-Emh… si.. si… Phantom… me equivoque… jeje…- sonrio nerviosa

-Tonterías…- se dio vuelta cuando escucho algo

_-El rubí mas caro del mundo llega a nuestra ciudad, se llevara a exhibición a la secundaria Casper High el próximo lunes…- _

-Mmm, un rubi muy caro, en una escuela secundaria… ulala…- sonrio maléficamente –Chicos… nos vamos a Amity Park!!!- Sam se atraganto con la fritura que le habia dado Yazmin

-Sam… estas bien…?- cuestiono Denisse

-Por ke a Amity Park?!- grito la gotica

-No es obvio?! Podemos robar ese rubi… le pediremos ayuda a Chester…- sonrio Yazmin

-Es una broma?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos

-Te parece una broma?... aparte… en 2 dias salimos de vacaciones… que mejor que una bien pagadas… jaja- comento Damian

-Ve pidiendo permiso Sammy… en dos dias nos vamos a Amity Park…- los chicos salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas de mercancía, Sam caminaba nerviosa, no por el hecho que todos los del barrio la miraban de reojo, el solo hecho de regresar y ver a Danny, cuando según ella lo habia olvidado, la traia de pelos de punta… y volver a robar, cuando el defensor de la cuidad era la persona a la cual habia amado tanto… ke iba a hacer…?


	5. Falsa realidad

_**In the Shadows**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Falsa realidad**_

* * *

Sam comenzó a temblar, el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Amity Park, su compañero de asiento (Freddy) estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras a ella, estaba a punto de darle un ataque epiléptico, o de pánico, estaba a punto de pisar esa tan hermosa ciudad, donde había pasado momentos tan felices, y otros, tan tristes… 

-Queridos pasajeros, hagan el favor de abrocharse los cinturones, estamos por aterrizar…- la azafata se dio la vuelta, y Sam soltó un suspiro ahogado¿Cómo se había dejado convencer? Y ¿Por qué esos chicos tenían tanto control sobre ella?

-Estas bien?- cuestiono el rubio mirando como esta tiritaba

-Emh… si… eso… creo…- se estiro en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana el lindo paisaje, ese seria un día… muy largo… poco después de que el avión aterrizo los chicos a bajaron de este, mirando de reojo a la gente en general, como si ellos fueran superiores a ellos

-Ce lieu est étrange- susurro Denisse mientras Sam hacia una seña de _"no te entiendo" _–Dije que este lugar es extraño…- miro hacia cada lugar del aeropuerto mientras caminaba

-Que mas da… no venimos de turistas… solo venimos por ese valioso rubí…- sonrió Yazmín, mientras Sam bajaba la mirada… -Haber… guía de turistas…-comenzó deteniéndose, mirando a Sam con una ceja levantada –A donde vamos?-

-Emh… para ir a la secundaria, es muy temprano, ellos todavía deben estar en clases…-

-A que hora salen?-

-Dentro de 3 minutos…-

-Pues... Vamos! Quiero conocer a tus ex-compañeros…- exclamo Damián, Sam puso una cara de ¡_que_!

-Claro que no!- regaño para su alivio Yazmín, además no quiero perder mi tiempo con unos tipos de quinta…-

-Vamos!- Rogó Denisse -il doit y avoir des garçons beaux- la otra chica sonrio...

-Esta bien, Sam llevadnos a tu escuelucha...-

-Que le dijo Denisse?- le pregunto a Freddy, mientras caminaban a Casper High

-Que tal vez habría chicos guapos…- sonrió este –Tu tenias novio?- ella negó lentamente

-Pero había un chico…-

-El te correspondía?- ella volvió a negar –Pues que tonto, perder una oportunidad con una princesa como tu, seria perder mucho…- Sam se sonrojo mientras se detenía frente a su vieja secundaria observando como los alumnos salían de clases platicando, hasta que ella aparecio…

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que el viento trajo, a la gótica trastornada- sonrió torcidamente mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura, mirándola con altanería, como si ella fuera mejor

-Paulina…- susurro ella, mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente

-Gótica trastornada…?- inquirió Yazmín alzando una ceja… -Que no te has visto en un espejo, remedo de princesa!- la pelirroja parecía enojada, nadie mas que ella podía insultar a Sam… (N/A: Bueno aunque sea por eso que le ayude xD)

-Y tu quien te crees intento de pelirroja…?- sonrió autosuficiente con un brillo en la mirada

-Yo… pues yo me creo Yazmín Von Crushierse, princesa de Francia…- Sam y Paulina se quedaron sorprendidas ante la respuesta –Y si tienes algún problema con ella, u otro de mis amigos, tendrás que meterte conmigo y con la INTERPOL- sonrió maliciosamente mientras Paulina sonreía amargamente tras su vergonzosa derrota se retiro tras un _Perdón,_ mientras la oji rubí festejaba.

-Eres la princesa de Francia?- pregunto sorprendida Sam

-Claro que no! Pero ella se lo creyó todo!- sonrió superfeliz –Ah! pero no creas que siempre te defenderé de las estupidas barbies-

-Gracias…- dijo tras una leve carcajada… momentos después entre la gente pudo divisar a alguien –Danny…- susurro

-Quien de todos es Danny?- sonrio apareciendo de golpe a su lado Denisse –Dime, Dime, dime!-

-El chico, de cabello azabache, ojos azules…  - pareció comenzar a fantasear cuando la de ojos esmeraldas grito

-Danny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el chico volteo a ver de donde provenía el grito y observo a su amiga oji-violeta quien lo miraba tiernamente, de seguro en la nube numero nueve

-Sam?- su acompañante lo jalo donde esta estaba –Sam! Como estas?- grito sacándola de su trance

-Muy bien Tucker, y ustedes…-

-También… o no Danny?- le dijo pegándole un leve codazo, mientras este miraba a Sam tiernamente

-Si…-

-Ainsi donc ce c'est le fiancé- mascullo Freddy mirando de reojo a los amigos de Sam, se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura –Quienes son ellos Sam?- Danny observo a Freddy con una ceja levantada, aparentemente molesto

-Son mis ex-compañeros… el es Tucker y el es Daniel…-

_Me llamo Daniel? _Se dijo asi mismo el de cabello azabache

-Nos vamos?- recrimino Yazmin

-Claro…- susurro Sam… -Adios Danny…- susurro mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba

-Viste como nos trato? Parece que ya no le importamos!- reclamo Tucker al viento

-Esa no es Sam…- susurro Danny

* * *

_**siento el cap corto**_

_**pss ando corta de inspiracion**_

_**gracias por los coments**_

_**biie**_


	6. Planeando todo

_**In the Shadows**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Planeando todo**_

* * *

Lanzo un suspiro, se removió en su asiento… 

Lanzo otro suspiro… su amigo no había cambiado en nada

Lanzo un último suspiro… y después un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-Sam quieres dejar de suspirar???!!! Parece que te estas desinflando!!!- grito enfadada la pelirroja mientras frenaba bruscamente

-Que te pasa mensa!!! Si no sabes conducir… déjame yo lo hago…!- le recrimino Denisse desde la parte de atrás

Yazmín volteo enojada… para apuntar algo a través del parabrisas

-Mira eso … es ese tan Danny Phantom… no?-

Sam y Denisse se asomaron por la ventana para ver con más detenimiento la pelea… Sam sonrio con pesadez, era el fantasma de las cajas… nada de que preocuparse…

-Vamonos…- susurro Sam... Recostándose en el hombro de Damián, que iba a su lado

-Si jefa… cuando quiera…- contesto Yazmín acelerando

-Eh! Yazmín esto no es un auto de los arrancones…- bufo Freddy mirando por la ventana la pelea "_Ese tal Danny Phantom se parece al amigo de Sam…"_

Durante el trayecto todos iban en silencio… todos menos Yazmín quien cantaba al son de el auto estéreo… los demás estaban cada uno metido en sus pensamientos…

-Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la pelirroja bajando un poco el volumen

-Creo que estaría bien ir a un hotel primero…- contesto Sam

-Tu vivías aquí no? Y tu casa?- cuestiono Denisse

-Mis padres la pusieron a la venta… pero si quieren quedémonos ahí, esta vacía…-susurro

-Hacia donde princesita?- sonrio la de ojos carmín mirándola por el parabrisas

-Sigue derecho, después cuando veas un teatro da vuelta ahí… y la casa… no creo que no la veas… abarca toda la otra cuadra…- Freddy la miro sorprendido, el no sabia que Sam era rica… Denisse emitió una risita al ver la expresión de Freddy… y Damián solo volteo los ojos… minutos después… Yazmín sonrio altanera

-Princesita… bienvenida a casa…- todos voltearon y observaron con asombro la anterior casa de Sam

-Es más grande que la de Paris…- murmuro Denisse

-No se como no se nos ocurrió robarte a ti…- bromeo Yazmín, para recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Sam –Tranquila… es una broma…-

-No me gustan ese tipo de bromas…- contesto la gótica con una mueca…

-Ach… que poco sentido del humor…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, mientras aparcaba la camioneta enfrente de la casa

-Tenemos suerte si todavía hay agua…- murmuro Denisse

-Mis papas siguen manteniendo la casa… sigue amueblada y con todos los servicios, no se preocupen por eso…- le contesto la oji-violeta mientras se bajaba de la camioneta

-La siguen manteniendo? Para que?- pregunto Damián…

-Hasta que alguien la compre es de nuestra familia, y a mama no le gusta descuidar las cosas…- suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves y se acercaba al gran portón para abrirlo

-Si ya tenías planeado todo… por que hasta traes llaves… por que dijiste que fuéramos a un hotel…- dijo Freddy observándola de reojo mientras entraban

-No tenia muchas ganas de regresar aquí… trae muchos recuerdos…- contesto con la mirada gacha y se dirigía a la puerta principal

-Si quieres nos vamos- sugirió Damián

-No… esta bien… pasen…- sonrio abriendo la puerta, Yazmín abrió los ojos con demasía, asombrada…

-Oh my god… c'est un beau lieu...-

-Que ?...-

-Que es un lugar muy hermoso Sam... Ya va siendo hora que aprendas francés- mustio molesta la pelirroja caminando por toda la casa –Además es muy grande…-

-Pónganse cómodos…-

-Esperen… antes que nada tenemos que comenzar a planear todo…- comento Freddy dejándose caer en un sofá

-Cierto… tenemos que ver como robaremos el rubi… y como deshacernos de el héroe de la ciudad… ese tal… Danny Pantuflas…- contesto Yazmín

-Es Phantom…Danny Phantom… no pantuflas…- sonrio Denisse con una gotita en la cabeza

-Como sea… tenemos que deshacernos de el para que el robo sea perfecto… es el héroe de aquí… recuerdas Denisse? -

-Y como lo haremos…?- mustio Damian…

-Lo que sea necesario para que no se entrometa…- sonrio Yazmin maquiavélicamente, haciendo que Sam tragara saliva. Deshacerse de Danny? Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Yazmin…

_Demonios_

Tenia que hacer algo… pero que?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_** Cualquier cosa por review o mensaje privado...**_

_**Una amiga me rogo que continuara esta historia...**_

_**Espero le guste **_


	7. Nasty Burger

Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Pero Yazmin, Damian, Denisse, Freddy/Chester y esta historia son totalmente mios...

_**

* * *

In the Shadows**_

_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nasty Burger

* * *

**_

-Sam… Sam… SAMANTHA!- grito la pelirroja sacando a la ojivioleta de sus pensamientos –Toma niña… haber si prestas atención…- se quejaba mientras le entregaba un monton de hojas con numeros y planos

-Pero… que es eso…- cuestiono la gota mirando con curiosidad a su querida amiga Yazmin

- Dieu... _[Dios]_ Haber princesita, pon atencion por que no lo voy a volver a repetir otra vez, de la hoja uno a la tres, son las diferentes combinaciones de las claves de seguridad del Casper High donde expondran el rubi... de la hoja cuatro a la ocho son los planos de todo el edificio, las salidas de emergencia y uno que otro pasadiso secreto que nadie conoce, y las demas hojas son imagenes de los sospechosos entrometidos que podrian intervenir en la mision, que es ese Phantonto y los dichosos amigos de la gotica...-

-Primero se llama Danny Phantom, y por que fotos de Tucker y Daniel... ?- mustio levantando una ceja

-Por que hemos estado investigando en la ciudad, y segun testigos que han visto al superheroe de ectoplasma, tus amigos siempre estan ahi cuando el aparece...- refuto Damian mirando a la pelinegra

-Y sabes que es lo mas curioso...- sonrio Yazmin sentandose frente a Sam con una mirada un tanto maquiavelica –Que resulta que TU siempre estabas ahi con el phantonto...- se rio mientras tomaba a Sam de la barbilla y comenzaba a apretarla fuertemente –Dime quien es ese estorbo o vas a conocerme Manson...-

-Yazmin sueltala la estas lastimando...- Freddy aparto la mano de la oji carmin de la cara de la ojivioleta que se tomo el menton con dolor –Solo queremos saber si tu tienes alguna idea de quien es... Mmm Denisse como se llama... ?-

-Inviso Bill...- contesto Denisse mientras leia una revista

-Phantom, Danny Phantom...-

-Como se llame... lo conoces... ?- cuestiono el rubio con desden

-No... no tengo la menor idea de quien es...-

-Mas te vale que no nos estes mintiendo princesita... por que si es asi... te vas arrepentir... te juro que te vas arrepentir- amenazo Yazmin, para despues levantarse de donde estaba y caminar hacia la salida de la mansion

-A donde van...-

-A Nasty Burger... nos dijieron que si queriamos ver a ese tipo seguramente se apareceria por ahi...- contesto Damian sonriente

-Ademas tambien nos dijieron que las hamburguesas de ese lugar son deliciosas...- comento Denisse con su tipica risita infantil

-Nous accompagner belle?- _[Nos acompañas hermosa?] _Sonrio Freddy ofreciendole su mano a Sam quien se sonrojo a sobre manera, y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su mano y se levanto siendo guiada por el hacia la puerta

-Valla, y eso que la tonta no sabe hablar frances...- se quejo la oji carmin

-Freddy le enseño algunas palabras lindas en el avion... se veian tan tiernos juntos...- mascullo Denisse bajito

-Cursilerias- se bufo Yazmin molesta caminando tras ellos

-Celosa...?- rio Damian mientras miraba a su compañera

-Celosa? Yo? De esa cosa? Ja! Por favor Damian... no seas ridiculo...-

-No estoy siendo ridiculo, se nota que te mueres de los celos por que Chester anda tras los huesitos de Sam...-

-A Freddy le gustan las mujeres de verdad...- sonrio mientras se admiraba a si misma –No las niñas bobas...-

-Pues yo creo que realmente le gusta...- intervino la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-No lo creo Denisse, a Freddy le gusta el dinero... Manson lo tiene... y cuando se lo quite, regresara conmigo... por algo yo soy su mujer y todos lo saben...-

-A si? Y que te hace pensar que eres su mujer? El hecho de que te cogio enfrente de todos en su auto...- se burlo Damian causando la risa de Denisse

-Si Yazmin, por favor madura... hasta yo he estado con el en su auto, y creeme eso no me hace su mujer...-

-Conmigo ha estado mas de una vez...- sonrio triunfante de manera altanera

-Aun asi... eso no te hace su mujer... te hace su puta...- el rubio y la oji verde estallaron en carcajadas mientras la pelirroja se moria de la rabia y gritaba

-Callate imbecil...- concluyo mientras caminaban tras Freddy y Sam

* * *

**-**Danny… Danny… DANIEL!- grito el moreno de lentes causando que su amigo casi se cayera de la mesa del susto –No me estas escuchando verdad…- se quejo

-Claro que si Tuck…- respondió el mientras miraba un punto en la nada –Yo también quiero ese Ipad…- el moreno volteo lo ojos con molestia

-Danny, no estaba hablando del fabuloso Ipad 3020, que por cierto ya tengo dos- sonrío lleno de orgullo mostrándoselos a su amigo –Estábamos hablando de Sam…-

-Sam…- suspiro con melancolía al viento

-Danny, no te pongas así…-

-Ni siquiera nos presento como sus amigos… solo como sus excompañeros… creo que fue lo mejor nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella…-

-Sentías…? Eso significa que ya no te gusta Sam…-

-Si estoy enamorado de la que fue mi amiga, de la que siempre me apoyo, de la vegetariana loca que siempre estaba con nosotros, no de esa que llego de Francia…-

-Pff Danny… no te preocupes, veras como Sam, nunca dejo de ser Sam…- sonrío… para después abrir los ojos con asombro quitándose los lentes –Sam…- el pelinegro volveo a ver a donde volteaba su amigo tan sorprendido para encontrarse a su vieja amiga siendo abrazada por un chico rubio, y acompañada por una pelirroja con pinta de ladrona, una pelinegra con mirada distraída, y un rubio caucásico mas alto que todo el grupo…

* * *

-Bienvenidos a Nasty Burger, que van a ordenar?- pregunto la cajera sin levantar la mirada a sus clientes

-Yo! Yo! Yo primero!- brinco Denisse pasando al frente del grupo –Quiero una MegaNasty Doble con queso extra, con patatas y soda-

-Yo solo quiero una soda dietetica… nada aquí se ve salubre…- contesto con asco la pelirroja

-Yo quiero una Nasty Sencilla, con doble de patatas y una soda de naranja…- sonrio el rubio

-Vous voulez manger? _[Que quieres comer?]- _pregunto el rubio que abrazaba por los hombros a la gotica - savoir ce que je veux dire? [_Entiendes lo que digo?_]- Ella asinto mientras buscaba desesperada algo en su bolsa, sacando una credencial y dejandola en el mostrador

-Quiero una Nasty Vegetariana Especial, por favor...- sonrio Sam

-Lo siento, esa hamburguesa es solo para el club de vegetarianos especiales de...- pauso mirando la credencial –Nasty Burger... lo siento Sam, no sabia que estabas en la ciudad...- sonrio Valerie levantando por fin la mirada

-No te preocupes, por eso traje mi credencial- contesto ella tranquilamente

-Solo eso van a ordenar...?-

-No vas a comer nada Chess..- cuesitono Yazmin posandose a un lado de el

-Je n'ai pas faim, Sam a également partagé dans son moi ... droit? _[N__o tengo hambre, ademas Sam me compartira de la suya... verdad?]- _la gotica le miro extrañada, esta vez no habia entendido una sola palabra, lo que provoco la risa del frances... –Eres tan linda...-

-Me gusta mas que me hables en mi idioma...- sonrio ella un tanto sonrojada, el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-El frances es mas romantico no crees lindura...?-

-Bueno, aqui estan sus ordenes...- interrumpio Valerie entregando varias charolas...

-Valla, ya era hora...- protesto molesta Yazmin, pasando entre Freddy y Sam, para separarlos...

-Cuando comenzamos el plan...-  murmuro Yazmin, de manera baja para el rubio, para que nadie mas que el la escuchara

-Cuando quieras Yazz... el tal Danny, esta en aquella mesa...-sonrio mientras disimuladamente volteaba hacia alla

-Este sera un dia muy divertido...- solto al aire Yazmin, mientras todos la miraban –Que? No puedo ser optimista un minuto...- se burlo ella...

-Cuando haces eso... das miedo...- mustio Denisse, caminando junto a ella

-No te preocupes Denisse... todo esta friamente calculado...- sonrio antes de sentarse en aquella mesa hasta el fondo

-Enseguida regreso... voy a comprar algo en una tienda que vi aqui cerca...-

-Pero no te tardes Yazz...- grito Damian mientras comia sus patatas

-No te preocupes...- contesto ella saliendo por la puerta... minutos despues desde afuera de Nasty Burger comenzaron los gritos

-_UN FANTANSMA !- _

-Comenzo la diversion...- mustio Freddy, mordiendo una patata que le habia robado a Denisse, ante la mirada curiosa de los otros tres...


End file.
